My Treble Heart
by Atlantis410
Summary: Probably Pre-Sunday. Elizabeth and John the balcony! Treble Heart song by Anna Graceman! Elizabeth/John pairing ! Sparky!
Story: My Treble Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis nor its characters

Setting: Season 3, Pre-Sunday

Notes: This story is based on the song 'Treble Heart.'

Pairing: Elizabeth/John

Point Of View: Third Person, but has only Elizabeth's thoughts in it

Suggestion (You don't have to): Listen to the song 'Treble Heart' before you read this, or you might not know the tune

* * *

 **My Treble Heart**

 _' **A Steady Beat Goes 1, 2, 3, 4**_

 ** _A Steady Heart Goes "I Love You More"_**

 ** _I Know Sometimes It's Confusing'_**

* * *

Elizabeth _was_ confused. She knew she loved John, but knew she also couldn't date him. Her...reputation...career...even her friendship that she developed with him would get ruined if he didn't feel the same way as she did. So she had to control herself from hugging him...kissing him every time he got back from a mission, late or injured.

"Hey Elizabeth," John said, walking next to her, gazing into the dark, starry sky.

They were on the balcony, _their_ balcony- that they shared, together.

"Hello, John." Elizabeth replied, smiling, moving over so that they both had space.

It was like a normal day for them, Dr. Weir at her office and Colonel Sheppard going on missions.

"So, how was your day?" she asked him.

* * *

 ** _'Pick Out A Moment When You Couldn't Make Up Your Mind_**

 ** _And You Think That Your Entire Life Is Timed_**

 ** _You Said "It's Your Choice" But Who's Choosing'_**

* * *

"Eh...I don't know- fine I guess -I mean...Rodney was Rodney, Teyla was training with Ronon- again -, Carson was doing his thing- helping people." he told her, moving a step closer.

She knew she wouldn't be with John forever. Anything could happen, then they would be separated...for eternity.

"Okay," she said, not making eye contact.

The breeze was getting stronger by the second. "Oh, here," John assisted, taking off his jacket, then putting the piece of warm fabric on her.

* * *

 ** _'You Told Me We Were The Perfect Song_**

 ** _So I Continued To Sing Along_**

 ** _But Now That I Know What This Is All About_**

 ** _I'll Stop Talking And I'll Shout'_**

* * *

"Thank you, John." Elizabeth thanked him, and leaned in closer for warmth- and his comfort.

"No problem," John responded, grabbing her hand.

She looked at him, then squeezed his hand back, pretending there was a silent 'Thank you for everything, John'.

Elizabeth sighed. "Can I tell you something?" she asked, holding her breath for his reply.

"Sure-" he paused as he saw her expression. "You can tell me anything, Elizabeth."

"I..."

* * *

 ** _'Hey! I Thought We Were The Greatest Symphony, Melody, Harmony_**

 ** _You talked About Us Like That, At The Start_**

 ** _Hey! You Said It's How It's Supposed To Be, Destiny, I Don't Agree_**

 ** _You Messed With My Mind And Tore Me Apart_**

 ** _And Now It Seems You've Broke My Heart, My Treble Heart'_**

* * *

She paused, not knowing what to say next. ' _Should I say it..?'_ Elizabeth thought. She decided that she wasn't going to take that risky chance. Elizabeth knew if she told him and he didn't feel the same, it would be all over. Her heart would shatter into insignificant pieces.

"Uh..nevermind, John," she uttered, assuring him that she was okay when his expression changed from 'wondering' to 'worried'.

After a moment of silence, John spoke.

"Are you okay?" John asked her, after seeing that she wasn't talking anymore.

"Oh..yeah..I'm fine, don't worry," she faked a smile, hoping he would believed her.

He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You sure? I'm serious, Elizabeth."

"Yes..I'm fine," she lied.

* * *

 ** _'A Broken Heart Thinks Everything Is Fine_**

 ** _A Broken Metronome Count Out The Wrong Time_**

 ** _People Around Say, I Should Let Go_**

 ** _My Mind Is Spinning And I Desperately Need A Cure_**

 ** _I'm In A Fantasy, Blinded That's For Sure_**

 ** _You Used To Love, That Was Awhile Ago'_**

* * *

Out of nowhere, Elizabeth gave a small laugh- so small John almost didn't hear it. Elizabeth was thinking about how many women he had attracted over the years- including her. He looked at her, seeing her laugh made him feel better- even though he did not know the reason why she did.

John just needed one more step to stand right next to her, but before he had the chance, she stepped back.

"I-I-I need to go," she dash out the doors. John turned around, shocked and kind-of-hurt.

"Wait! Elizabeth..wait!" he yelled, but she left, pretending not to notice his screams.

 _'I'm so sorry, John.'_ she thought, as she entered her room. Tears were already making their way to her eyes.

* * *

 _ **'**_ ** _You Told Me We Were The Perfect Song_**

 ** _So I Continued To Sing Along_**

 ** _But Now That I Know What This Is All About_**

 ** _I'll Stop Talking And I'll Shout'_**

* * *

Taking a deep breath, she kept telling herself 'It wasn't your fault...'

It was her fault and she knew it. She had probably made herself look like a fool, and she just left John standing there, alone- in the balcony.

 _'Dammit,'_ she thought, banging her head against the door.

She was just scared, like a little girl that lost her father's love, she felt hopeless. Elizabeth felt more tears trying to blur her vision. Getting irritated, she brush them off, angrily.

Sobbing, she slid onto the floor, rising both of her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around her, and tried to keep telling herself 'It wasn't your fault...'

* * *

 ** _'Hey! I Thought We Were The Greatest Symphony, Melody, Harmony_**

 ** _You talked About Us Like That, At The Start_**

 ** _Hey! You Said It's How It's Supposed To Be, Destiny, I Don't Agree_**

 ** _You Messed With My Mind And Tore Me Apart_**

 ** _And Now It Seems You've Broke My Heart, My Treble Heart'_**

* * *

She didn't hear John knocking at her door a bunch of times and saying "Elizabeth, I know you're in there. Please open the door. We can talk about it."

Elizabeth remembered that he had the ancient gene , so he could just open the door by himself.

She was right. After a few minutes, John had opened the door and poked his head through.

"Oh Elizabeth," he said, with sympathy in his voice.

* * *

 ** _'You Were The Bass I Was The Treble_**

 ** _Together We Life To A Whole Nother Level_**

 ** _You'll Never Get There Again_**

 ** _Cause Its The End_**

 ** _Though My Heart Is On Fire And So Are My Tears_**

 ** _I Will Remember You Through The Year_**

 ** _Cause You're Responsible For This Light_**

 ** _That Burns Inside, And It's Alright'_**

* * *

Elizabeth shrunk backwards, trying to make herself smaller.

"Elizabeth?" John said her name, hoping that she would talk to him.

 _Silence_

"Y-you k-know, I-I s-still need to t-te-tell you s-some-something," she tried to do a small smile.

He smiled back. "Elizabeth..." John wiped one of her stray tear away from her cheek.

* * *

 _ **'**_ ** _You Told Me We Were The Perfect Song_**

 ** _So I Continued To Sing Along_**

 ** _But Now That I Know What This Is All About_**

 ** _I'll Stop Talking And I'll Shout'_**

* * *

"I-I lo-," she paused for a second, and closed her eyes, praying that John loves her, too. "I love y-you."

Elizabeth opened her eyes, held her breath, and waited for his response. But after a few seconds of silence, she was beginning to regret what she said.

"Lo-look, I don't w-wa-want to ma-make this anymore awkward. So if y-you don't feel the s-sa-same, plea-please just tell me," Elizabeth stuttered.

He looked at her, and she closed her eyes, again

"Elizabeth, I need to tell you something, too" he whispered in her ear.

 _'Oh..no,'_ she thought. Here was the moment of truth.

* * *

 ** _Hey! I Thought We Were The Greatest Symphony, Melody, Harmony_**

 ** _You talked About Us Like That, At The Start_**

 ** _Hey! You Said It's How It's Supposed To Be, Destiny, I Don't Agree_**

 ** _You Messed With My Mind And Tore Me Apart_**

 ** _And Now It Seems You've Broke My Heart, My Treble Heart'_**

* * *

"I..."

She was now going to know how he felt about her. Elizabeth unconsciously rubbed both of her hands together.

"I..."

Now Elizabeth really wanted to cry, she was scared- because of what John was going to say -and was tired- because of all that happened today.

"I...love you, too." John admitted, grinning.

Elizabeth couldn't believe it, John _loved_ her!

"Really?" she grinned, too. She really couldn't believe it.

"Yeah..I do."

 **THE END**

* * *

A/N: Hoped you enjoyed that fanfiction. Treble Heart is one of my favorite songs, so I decided to use this song with StarGate Atlantis! Thanks for reading! Please leave a review. If you want me to do more stories like this, please tell me. If there are any mistakes, please let me know.


End file.
